


A Christmas Tale

by leodis57



Category: Tennis RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-12-23
Updated: 2012-12-23
Packaged: 2017-11-22 04:05:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 774
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/605631
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/leodis57/pseuds/leodis57
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Roger has to break the news to Rafa that Father Christmas doesn't exist.  A short seasonal fic.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Christmas Tale

Roger had decided it was now or never. Nobody else was going to do it, in fact Rafa’s family and friends had colluded in maintaining the fiction for twenty-six years.  Surely it was time for Rafa to know the truth, the painful truth, that Father Christmas wasn’t a real person.  How best to break the news though? Roger gave it some thought because he knew it was going to be a big shock; in the end he felt that it was best to get it over and done with, as quickly as possible.

 

So it was that Roger chose a cold, snowy day in December to break the news.  They were sitting in a cosy living room in Roger’s house in Switzerland, watching the snowflakes fall on the trees outside; inside a large Christmas tree was lit up with white lights and decorated with beautiful baubles.

 

Rafa sat rubbing his hands together, a look of excitement in his eyes.  He told Roger for the hundredth time how much he loved Christmas and how he couldn’t wait to open all his presents on Christmas morning.

 

Now or never thought Roger.

 

Moving to sit on the sofa next to Rafa, Roger put his arm around his friend.  “Rafa” he said “I need to talk to you about something.”

 

Rafa was surprised.  “Si?”

 

“Mmm, I need you to be brave when you hear this.” Roger’s voice was gentle, comforting.

 

A look of alarm spread across Rafa’s face. “What is it, Rogi? What has happened?”

 

“No, no it’s nothing bad,” Roger sought to reassure him. “It’s just that – how shall I put it – I’m going to tell you something your parents should have told you when you were a child.”

 

“What?”

 

“Well, it’s about Father Christmas, Rafa.  He doesn’t exist.”

 

For a few seconds Rafa stared at Roger in disbelief.  Then he started to laugh.

 

“Ha ha Roger, this is very good joke.  I am laughing a lot.” He nudged Roger.  “For moment I thought you were being serious!”

 

“But Rafa, I _am_ being serious.  There is no such person as Santa Claus.  He is a fictional character that children believe in until their parents decide they are old enough to learn the truth.  That’s when they find out that it’s not Santa that brings the presents but mama and papa.”

 

“No, no this cannot be so.” Rafa folded his arms and frowned.  “I do not believe you Roger – why you say this horrible thing?”

 

“Because I think that at 26 you are too old to still believe in a fairy story.”

 

“You are lying, Roger! I shall phone my mother and she will tell me that what you say is not true.”

 

“By all means phone her Rafa.  She knew I was going to speak to you – she was afraid to tell you herself.”

 

Rafa started to pace around the room.  “But, no Father Christmas? No friendly old man with white beard living at North Pole and travelling by sleigh to bring the presents?”

 

“No.”

 

“This is incredible for me.”

 

“Rafa, have you never had doubts – you know – about Father Christmas? Never wondered if he wasn’t real?”

 

Rafa thought about this for a minute.  “No – although I wonder sometimes how he gets down chimney bringing my tennis rackets.  I think that if racket goes down the wrong way he might get stuck.”

 

Roger smiled at this.

 

“It is a nice story Rafa, but a story for children.”

 

“But if Santa doesn’t exist …..?”

 

“Yes?”

 

“Does that mean Rudolf the red-nosed reindeer and all the other reindeer, and the little elves – they not exist too?”

 

“I’m afraid not.”

 

Rafa produced an envelope from his back pocket.  It was addressed to Santa Claus, North Pole.

 

“So I should not send my letter to Santa, no?”

 

“Why don’t you give it to me, and I’ll see if I can fulfil some of your wishes.” Roger held out his hand.

 

Rafa seemed a little hesitant.  “But I am shy about this, Rogi.”

 

“Why?” Roger took the envelope from a reluctant Rafa.  Opening it up he saw a long list in Spanish with his own name at the top.

 

“What’s this Raf?” asked Roger.

 

“Well, the best present for me is you, Roger.”  Rafa was blushing now.

 

“But you already have me, don’t you?”

 

“But I want to be with you all the time Rogi, for ever and ever.”

 

Roger kissed the top of his head and enveloped Rafa in his arms.

 

“Rog?” said Rafa emerging from their embrace looking slightly worried.

 

“I now concerned about the tooth fairy.  She does exist, no?”

 

Roger sighed. “I think we’ll leave that for another day.”


End file.
